rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Divina De Campo
Divina de Campo es el nombre escénico de Owen Farrow, la subcampeona de la Primera Temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race UK. Origen del Nombre RuPaul's Drag Race UK Frase de entrada *"It's DDC (Divina De Campo) on the BBC, I hope we get that season 1 filter." Frases Memorables *"*risa* HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAhh"*risa*" *"I like the way you look to me when you say grand-mommy" *"Here's Pandora's box... Let's just take the lid off!" *"Your belief is a belief my existence is a reality" *"Oh Vinegar... I'll help you pack" *"Ohhhh you see what you like, DDC keep it tight, You know I’m rocking it right, T-t-t-true, I came to love not to fight, But the gloves are off, It’s time to say good night (good night, good night)" (verso en Break Up (Bye Bye) por The Frock Destroyers) *"Everyone's got slightly wonky tits kids, it's a fact of life" *"If I'm fucking speaking, I am fucking speaking" *"Bullshit Vivienne! Bull. Shit." (durante su argumento con The Vivienne) *“Tell me anybody else in this workroom who has a four and a half octave range! Tell me anybody else who can sing in five languages! Tell me anybody else who can do that all while doing the splits! Tell me anybody else who has 15 years of experience of directing production shows!” (durante su argumento con The Vivienne) *A red wig and a silver dress? ...I don’t think.” (durante su argumento con The Vivienne) Curiosidades *Fue concursante en la quinta temporada de "The Voice UK" que se emitió en 2016, pero ninguno de los coaches se dio vuelta por ella. *Divina De Campo se une a Nina Flowers (Temporada 1), Tyra Sanchez (Temporada 2), Alaska (Temporada 5), Bianca Del Rio, Courtney Act (Temporada 6), Violet Chachki (Temporada 7), Kim Chi (Temporada 8), Sasha Velour, Eureka (Temporada 9), Aquaria (Temporada 10) y BenDelaCreme (All Stars 3) a las reinas que nunca fueron nominadas para eliminación. *Fue jueza en All Together Now en 2018 y 2019 antes de que se cancelara. *Fue la primera reina de Drag Race UK en tener una página de Wikipedia. *En Setiembre 15, 2019, Divina indició que es no-binaria. *Como miembro de The Frock Destroyers, fue parte de la primera victoria compartida entre tres concursantes en Drag Race herstory, junto con Baga Chipz y Blu Hydrangea. *Es la primera reina de UK en... **...ganar dos mini desafíos. **...ganar tanto el mini desafío como el desafío principal en el mismo episodio. **...llegar a las tres mejores sin haber sido nominada para eliminación. *Es la cuarta subcampeona en nunca haber estado como nominada para la eliminación mientras que la ganadora de su temporada sí. La primera fue Nina Flowers, la segunda fue Alaska y la tercera es Kim Chi. Galería Divina.PNG Divina2.PNG Divina3.PNG UK Temporada 1 Looks DivinaDeCampo.jpg|Promo Look DivinaGayTimesPromo.jpg|Gay Times Promo Look Divinapremiere.jpg|UK Premiere Look DivinaConfessionalLook.png|Confessional Look DivinaEntranceLook.jpg|Entrance Look DivinaDeCampoHometown.jpeg|Queen of Your Hometown Look DivinaQueenLook.jpg|Queen Elizabeth Realness Look DivinaBondLook.jpg|Bond Girl Glamourama Look DivinaPennyLook.jpg|Posh on a Penny Look DivinaSnatchGame.jpg|Snatch Game Look - Julia Child Divinaweird.PNG|Weird Science Look DivinaRacesLook.png|A Day at the Races Look Divinarainy.PNG|Rainy Day Eleganza Look Divina&DelishaDeCampo.png|Makeover Looks - Divina De Campo & Delisha De Campo Videos Divina de Campo Keep Calm and Meet the Queens Discografía Singles *"Break Up (Bye Bye)" ft. Baga Chipz y Blu Hydrangea, como The Frock Destroyers. (2019) Redes Sociales * Divina Site | Instagram | Twitter | Facebook * Divina De Campo en Youtube | Wikipedia Navegación en:Divina De Campo Categoría:Reinas Categoría:RuPaul's Drag Race UK Categoría:Reinas de UK Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Drag Race UK Categoría:Elegidas Primera Audición Categoría:Reinas de West Yorkshire Categoría:Reinas del Reino Unido Categoría:UK Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas UK Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas No Binarias Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Nacidas en 1984 Categoría:Tauro Categoría:Triple Victoria Categoría:The Frock Destroyers Categoría:Reinas no Nominadas Categoría:Ganadoras del Makeover Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:Tres Mejores Categoría:Ganadora de Everybody Loves Puppets Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Segundo Lugar Categoría:Reinas de Looks Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales